


This World Is Not My Home [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the world passes her by, Cordelia lies in a world of dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World Is Not My Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This World Is Not My Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55802) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



> I'm using this for my [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square _Echo Effect_.

Length: 00:04:35  
Download: [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/This%20World%20Is%20Not%20My%20Home.mp3) (right click and save as)


End file.
